


New Pet

by Thranduils_Slave



Category: Thranduil/OFC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Slave/pseuds/Thranduils_Slave





	New Pet

I waited till later in the night to find my way to his room, the same feeling from going to Legolas’ room came into the pit of my stomach but this time it was stronger. Just as I reached the door it opened, the tall muscular figure of the King stood in the door frame towering over me. My breathe hitched in my throat as his eyes bore into mine, my hands began to shake out of fear.

“Come in.” he said in a silky voice. I try to keep my breathing under control as I pass him, after he closed the door and locked it he walked after me. I stood in the center of the room and waited for his touch, I jumped a little when he touched my shoulder, he chuckled at my reaction. “Still frightened?” he asked turning me around abruptly, his hand held my upper arm tightly. “I won’t hurt you…much.” He said smirking. 

I tried to pull my arm away but his grip tightened making me wince in pain; he pulled me to the wall and pushed me against it making me let out a soft whimper. Instead of taking the laces of my dress off gently he tore them off quickly and pulled my dress off of me and tossing it somewhere on the ground. He spun me around and pressed my back against the wall and pinned my hands above my head with one hand while his hand roamed my neck. I breathed heavily as it trailed further down, I struggled against his grasp only to have it tighten. 

With a deep breath he began to unclasp his forest green shirt, he took it off one arm then switched the hand that was holding mine and took it off completely. His toned and muscular abdomen made me blush a little, his skin was a little pale and his muscles large. As I cast my gaze down I saw a large bulge in his leggings, my heart pounded faster as I remembered his size. I turn my head when I heard him chuckle, he grabbed my chin and made me face him. “Like what you see?” he asked not expecting an answer from me, I tried to turn my head away but he held my chin tighter tilting my head back to where my breathing was lightly constricted. He pushed against me and rubbed his clothed erection on my lower stomach, he shuddered at the contact.

Thranduil threw me on the bed making me land on my back, he unlaced his leggings as he walked to the bed; I try to back away from him as his leggings dropped but he got on the massive bed and grabbed my ankles and pulled me to him then hovered over me pinning my hands above my head again. “I shall have you no matter what.” He said smirking as he traced a hand down my neck. “P-please…” I stutter shaking underneath him. He chuckled, “Begging will get you nowhere…pet.” He said tracing his hand over my breast; my heart pounded faster when he called me “pet.”

I gasp when he squeezed my left breast roughly molding it in his long slender fingers; he leaned down and latched onto my right nipple and suckled harshly on it, he rolled my hard nipple between his teeth making me gasp loudly; I could feel him smirk against my skin. He switched to the other nipple and suckled it harshly as well; I struggle against his grasp as he bit down on my tender flesh making his grasp only tighten. Thranduil let go of my nipple with a small ‘pop’ and smirked up at me. “You can struggle all you want…but I am your King…and I can do what I will with you.” He said.

The hand that was massaging my breast traveled farther down my body, my abdomen muscles tightened as he came closer to my womanhood; I try to close my legs but he opens them with his knees. I gasp when his finger brushed my clit; he smirked at my reaction to his touch, his finger brushed against my entrance and my body twitched at his touch. I gasp and slightly arch my back when he pushes two long fingers into me and began to scissor them making me stretch. “Me ad limp mi gin.” He said gently stroking my inner walls.

Thranduil pulls his fingers out and brings them to his mouth and sucks his fingers clean, I blush as he sucks them loudly; I turn my head as he makes his way to kiss me but he kissed my neck instead making me shiver. Grabbing my chin he turned me to face him and pressed his lips firmly on mine, he pushed his tongue into my mouth and I could taste myself on his warm tongue; as he pulled away he tugged my bottom lip between his teeth then smirked down at me.

Thranduil took his member in hand and stroked it a few times before rubbing it against me making me squirm. I gasped loudly arching my back as he pushed deep inside me with one hard thrust, he sighed deeply as he felt my walls around him. It didn’t hurt as much as it did before but it still hurt, the size of his member was so big that it felt I lost my maidenhead again.

He barely gave me time to get me accustomed to his size before he started thrusting inside me, I close my eyes tightly trying to block out the pain but it was too much. His strokes were slow but hard, he thrust hard then slowly pulled out only to thrust into me hard again. Opening my eyes I see Thranduil looking down at my with his mouth slightly agape as his eyes looked deep into mine, his breathing was deep as he kept thrusting into me. Taking my left leg he pushed it up and hooked his arm underneath my knee then placed his hand on the bed beside me spreading my legs wider making my womanhood engulf him deeper. “A-ahh…” I whimper closing my eyes tightly as the new position made him hit all the right spots deep within me.

He leaned down and nibbled on my neck a little before he bit down harder making me whimper, he sucked and bit on my skin intending to leave a mark. The pain once again became pleasure, “Uhh…” I moaned softly, he smiled against my skin before pulling back and hovering over me again. My breathing became heavy and fast as the pure pleasure ran throughout my body; I found my hips meeting his thrusts making him go deeper within me.

Thranduil let go of my leg and pulled them farther up his waist making him go even deeper, so deep that I felt as if I would be torn apart. The hand that was holding mine together found my fingers and entwined his with mine; my grip on his hand tightened as his did as well. Taking my hip in his hand he began pulling me to him every thrust, “Ugh…” he grunted between each thrust. I felt his member twitch deep inside me, he began to thrust faster and harder into me.

My inner walls began to become extremely sensitive from him thrusting so hard and fast. “H-haah…” I cried out as I arched my back clenching around him reaching my zenith. His grip on my hip and hands tightened as his thrusts stuttered until he buried himself deep inside me and spilling his hot seed inside me groaning loudly.  
We were both panting heavily and sweating, he stayed buried deep inside me as he slowly let my hands and hip go; my body was still coming down from the high that I couldn’t really move, my legs ached and my hands throbbed from his tight grip that was most likely to leave bruises. He looked down at my sweating form as I panted with my eyes closed; slowly he pulled out making me whimper softly then lay beside me panting as well.

When I found my strength again I sat up wincing at the pain between my legs, I began to move to the edge of the bed before a hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me back to a warm body. “H-hir vuin?” I panted looking back at him. He propped himself on his hand and looked down at me. “W-wh…” I was cut off by his lips that firmly pressed against mine. “You are mine Ladeth…” my eyes widened, “my own little pet.” He said smirking.

My mind was too tired to respond to him claiming me as his own and slowly drifted to sleep. As Thranduil went to pull up the white sheets he noticed a small blood spot on the bed, his member had blood on it along with our combined essence and smiled to himself before reaching for a spare cloth and wiping off the blood mixed with our combined essence from his member. His eyes slowly began to close as he drifted to sleep beside me planning on how he was going to use his new pet.

Me ad limp mi gin- it is soft and wet inside you  
Hir vuin- my Lord


End file.
